Twilight Kisses
by vampireADDICTlikeWHOA
Summary: Story is a mix of the Twilight, Vampire Kisses, & The Vampire Diaries series. Storyline is going to be mixed up with the Twilight & Vampire kisses series & r/l stuff. The diary entries come from The Vampire Diaries series. There are 4 chapters so far.


**A/N: I have decided to continue with this story, along with another that I have recently written. I have started chapter five and will be posting it as soon as possible. I changed the fourth chapter to make more room for the whole big dinner scene.**

* * *

Twilight Kisses

(Chap. 1-4)

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Beginning**_

* * *

_Sunday September 25, 2008  
6:00 am_

_Dear Diary,  
One fear that I will always have would be flying, but I'm not going to let it get me down. Today is going to be a very fun day. I've been counting down the days until I finally leave for California. I'm so nervous and yet excited about the trip. James, my dad who I hardly mention, should be waiting for me at the airport. I wonder if he'll remember me. It's been like I don't know...10 years since I've seen him. My mom left him or was it he who left us? I don't really remember. I was 6 at the time all of it had happened. Ugh...how I hate turbulence. Just 2 more hrs till I'm safe of the ground in California. A new state, a new house, a new me maybe, and a new adventure. That's my life needs right now. A new adventure._

Cecilia Santos or Cece, as she liked to be called, is a new girl to the state of California. At the age of 16, she stands about 5'3". Her hair is black with red streaks all over which would change, just like her eyes, as she liked to be unpredictable. She pretty much marched to the beat of her own drum and liked being a tough, self-determining girl. Her parents were divorced, so she lived with her mom, Alex, and her mom's boyfriend, Edward, in Texas. She begged and begged her mom to let her live with her dad, James. She finally agreed to it and that's how her story started.

The first day moving into Southern California, she was pretty joyful. When she arrived, her dad was waiting for her with a big bouquet of white roses. She was so shocked that her dad had gotten her something this special. Her dad hugged her tight since it was a couple of years since they've seen each other, gave her the roses, and was just so eager to finally have his daughter live with him.

Now first off, her dad is a police officer so, walking up to his squad car and getting in felt a little unusual for her. After all, he's a well known officer in Southern California.

The ride to the house was silent besides the radio playing music that was just not her taste, but the scenery was beautiful. As they arrived at the house, it was just amazing. It was two stories with a basement, had a great ocean view from the balcony in the back, and looked very expensive. Inside was even more gorgeous than the outside.

As her dad gave her a tour of the house, he led her to her room. "Wow dad, I think my room is probably twice the size of our living room back home." Her room was indeed huge and painted her favorite shade of purple with black strips going diagonal. Her closest was a walk-in closet and half the size of the room.

"Well Cece, I wanted to make this room special for you. I was really excited and I always wanted you to live with me." As she kept looking at her dressers, computer and TV she was just in total shock. "I'll be downstairs making dinner. Call me if you need me." Her dad left her to unpack.

Before she unpacked, she remembered that she promised to e-mail her mom as soon as she could. She turned on the computer and went to check her e-mail. An icon popped up showing that she had a new message. Already knowing who it was from, she opened it quickly. Her mom already missed her and was worried that something happened since she didn't call her right after she got off the plane. Then her mom asked loads of questions. Cece told her that she was fine and so was James. When she was finished telling her mom that she didn't need to worry, she started answering all her mom's questions. After she was done, Cece began unpacking her things.

"Cece come down and eat. Dinner is ready," her dad yelled from downstairs. She changed and headed downstairs. Her dad had set the food on the table and was already eating. She served herself a plate, sat down and ate. "So, are you all settled in?" her dad asks.

"Almost, just have a few more things to put away. Then of course my entire bathroom supplies need to go into the bathroom. Hopefully you cleared a whole drawer out for me." Cece giggled at her dad's expression.

"There are just some things that you don't get from your mom that I'm glad about."

After they had finished eating, she went upstairs to her room. She unpacked what was left and took a shower. Returning to her room, she changed into her pajamas, wrapped her hair in a towel, and opened the doors to the balcony. The sun was almost gone as she walked out into the balcony. She was so mesmerized by the beauty that she didn't notice that someone from next door came out onto their own balcony.

"Hey, your Cece aren't you?" Cece was startled. She looked to where the voice came from and there he was. A boy of natural beauty was talking to her. He stood 5'6", brown hair, and golden eyes.

"I might be. Why you ask?" she replied.

"Well I've known Officer Santos for awhile. Not in a bad way. He and my dad are really close to each other."

"So," Cece started, "you must know a lot about me then. My dad loves to talk about me. It's annoying really." He laughs.

"I might." he smiles. "I guess to make things fair; I should tell you about myself."

"That would be nice," Cece says as she returns the smile.

"Well to start off, my name is Johnathan. I have an older brother Jesse, older sister Emily, and then the young twins Jacob and Alice are the last of the family. My dad's name is Ben and mom's name is Rene. I like to play sports, watch the sunset, read, paint, and write poetry. My dislikes, well there is hardly any except for dogs."

Cece just couldn't help but adore him. "Wow, big family. It must be nice sometimes. Are you really close with each other?"

"Yea, pretty much. We try to stay out of the way when one of us doesn't want anyone around, but besides that we are a close bunch." Cece looked out into the ocean. The sun was completely gone and the stars came out.

"Well, it's getting late. First day of school tomorrow and I need my rest."

"Want to ride with me and my younger siblings?" Johnathan asks.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it," she replies thankful because now she doesn't have to walk. They say their goodnight without realizing there is more yet to come.

* * *

She's more beautiful than I could have imagined, and I can't even be with her thought Johnathan as he closed the doors to his balcony. It disturbed him to know this. Him being a vampire and she a human it just won't work. There is turning her into a vampire, but that would only break the treaty with the werewolves. He stiffened at just thinking about that. Just one bite was all it takes. What the hell is she thinking anyway? I couldn't read her mind. Is there something wrong with me?

Johnathan Young wasn't just a regular vampire that some people might know. He wasn't allergic to garlic, he can survive in the sun, crosses and holy water didn't hurt him. He for sure didn't drink human blood. Really he's what other vampires would call a "vegetarian" vampire. He only fed on animals. Johnathan was born on June 20, 1901 to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. He and his parents contracted the Spanish flu during an epidemic that devastated Chicago, Illinios. Orphaned and near-death from the disease, Johnathan was changed into a vampire by one of the physicians caring for him, Ben Young. From that point onward, Ben raised Johnathan as his son.

Johnathan sat on his bed, hands on his face and sighs. "Damn it. What the hell am I putting myself through? What the hell am I about to put her through? Maybe, one little peek won't hurt." With that he went back onto his balcony and jumped over to Cece's balcony without even making a sound.

She was already asleep. The time difference was affecting her. She looked so peaceful in her bed. Just one peek, he reminded himself. He opened the door, but then suddenly, unexpectedly, the wind blew hard. "Shit," he swore softly as he closed the doors. "Tomorrow," he said, "things are just going to have to wait till tomorrow." He went back into his own room and waited, waited for the day to end and the new one to begin.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 2

_**School **_

_Monday September 26, 2008  
6:45 am_

_Dear Diary,  
I couldn't really sleep last night. I had this really weird dream about Johnathan. He was running, running away I suppose. I Don't know where or why. but I could sense some fear in him. It's just a dream, right? Well, any ways school is here. I'm really nervous. It's high school and sometimes the kids can be a little roudy, and obnoxious. SWEET! Time to get ready and meet some of Johnathan's family. Wish me luck._

The next morning Cece gets up early and excited about her first day. Not only that, but she knows she's going to school with a very cute boy. Something was bothering her though. That night she felt cold. She remembered that she closed the door to the balcony before she went to bed. Her bed did have a lot of blankets so, why did she feel cold? Before going downstairs, Cece went to check her e-mail. Alex was doing great. Edward took her out to a fancy restaurant that night to calm her down. After replying back, she went downstairs to eat.

"Good morning Cece. Did you sleep well?" James asked as he was reading the paper.

"Yea, that bed is really comfortable." She didn't want to mention about being cold. It was still early to be complaining about little things that possibly could be changed. She made herself a bowl of cereal and sat down. "Anything interesting in the paper?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "nothing really new today." Cece knew that he didn't really care about what's going on as much as he did about sports. She knew behind those papers he was reading a sports magazine.

She finished up her breakfast, went upstairs to get her stuff, and then fixed herself up. Suddenly, she heard the doorbell go off.

"I got it," she yelled out. Cece knew who it was and was so excited that she literally ran to the door. "Hey Johnathan," she said as she gave him a quick hug not noticing how cold he was. Johnathan smiled and laughed.

"Someone seems to be in a really good mood this morning." Cece couldn't help but to laugh.

"Some days I'm not that much of a morning person." With that she grabbed her bag and yelled out her goodbye to her dad.

As they got to the car, Johnathan opened the passenger door for her. Wow, she thought, this guy is a real gentleman and not like those childish boys. Cece got in and noticed that no one else was in the car. As Johnathan got in, she just had to ask. "I thought your younger siblings were coming with us."

"They were," he replied, "they wanted to go with Jesse and Emily instead."

"Oh." Cece felt ashamed really. It seemed like maybe they didn't like her and wanted to avoid her.

The school day was surprisingly going by fast. Before she knew it, it was lunch. Jessica, a girl in her math class, dragged Cece to a lunch table. "Everyone," Jessica began, "this is Cece. She just moved here from Texas to live with her dad." Everyone seemed friendly as she took a seat. She met tons of new people. A while into lunch, she felt a little nudge coming from Jessica. "They keep looking at you."

"Who is?" Jessica tilted her head in a certain direction.

"Well, it's the Young family. They sit all by themselves and they don't seem to eat." Cece looked into the direction that Jessica wanted her to look. The first person she noticed was Johnathan.

"Is it a bad thing?" she asked looking away from the table. Jessica shook her head.

"No, really that's an awesome thing. They seem to be better than every one. I mean look at them." Jessica was right. Jesse was very muscular with the same color hair and eyes as Johnathan. She then figured out that the person next to him was Emily. Emily had radiant long blond hair and she too had golden eyes. Then there was Alice and Jacob. They both had black hair and the golden eyes. Cece guessed that the golden eyes were a strong trait that the family had.

The lunch bell rang and Jessica asked Cece what class she was going to next. Cece was shocked to find out that Jessica and she had yet another class together. They walked together to their next class and there he was. Johnathan was at his own station all by himself. She went up to the teacher and soon enough he assigned her the table with Johnathan. When she walked to the table she noticed that there must be something wrong with him. He seemed to be in pain.

"Are you OK?" she asked. He just nodded yes and the class began. It was really easy for her since what they where doing, she already did back home in Texas. She literally took over asking Johnathan once in a while what he thinks. The teacher came up behind them.

"You two are done already?"

"Yes Mr. O, I already did this back home."

"Well, maybe Johnathan really should have let you do some of it." Johnathan looked up at Mr. O.

"She really did the whole thing. I just jumped in once in a while."

"I believe you two. You don't have to get offensive."

As Mr. O left to check the other students, Cece noticed that Johnathan seemed to be even more in pain. Once the bell rang, Johnathan just took off.

"What did you do to him?" Jessica asked. Cece just shrugged.

"He seemed fine this morning, but I really don't know." She hoped that he was okay and that she could get a ride home. She walked out into the parking lot and saw Johnathan standing in front of his car. She took off in his direction.

One thing she didn't notice while she was walking was the screaming. Cece had her I-pod playing and her headphones on that she didn't hear the screams. The next thing she knew there was a car going straight towards her. She screamed and heard a crash. Did it hit her? She didn't feel anything, no pain, no nothing. She looked up and saw Johnathan. How did he get here so quickly, she thought. Then she blanked out.

When she woke up, she was at the hospital. "What, what happened?"

"You were almost hit by a car," said a voice that was familiar to her. She turned her head and James was right there. "Are you okay to see some visitors?" Cece nodded. James said that he was going to let one in at a time. She was shocked. How many was there? Mike, a boy that she had met at lunch and is also in her science class, came in first.

"I'm so sorry, Cece. You must think I'm a horrible person. I don't know what happened." By the tone in his voice she could tell that he was really upset with himself.

"As long as no one was hurt it's okay," she replied.

"Well," he started, "Johnathan kind of got in the way. I didn't see him. He really just came out of no where. I would have thought he would have taken a lot of damage, but really it was the car that did." Mike was right. Cece had seen Johnathan leaning on his car and then, how did he? Cece accepted his apology. Before he left Mike said that he will do anything to make it up to her. Then Johnathan came in with his whole right arm, including his shoulder, bandaged up.

As he entered he closed the door behind him. By the look in his eyes she could tell that he cared for her. He smiled at her and said "Morning Sleeping Beauty, you feel better?" Cece smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine just a little lost. How did you get there so fast? I remembered seeing you at your car then…"

"You'll know later. Now is just not the time." There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Johnathan said. A doctor came in.

"I'm not surprised you're in here Johnathan," said the doctor.

Cece was even more confused now. How does Johnathan know the doctor? Maybe he was the one who brought me and talked to him, she thought. When the doctor turned to her she saw how Johnathan knew him. "It's good to see that you are up, Cece. I'm Dr. Young. You can call me Ben since your father and I are close friends."

"So Ben, will I be able to go home today?" She hoped for a yes.

"Well everything seems to be okay. I just need to talk to your father about that." Cece nodded that she understood why he had to ask James. Ben left, leaving Johnathan and Cece alone for a while.

"You shouldn't go home just yet. Spend at least another day." Cece gave a little glare to him.

"You heard your dad. I'm okay and so is everything else." James came into the room just as Johnathan was about to respond.

"Well, you ready to go Cece? Ben said everything was okay and that you should just stay home tomorrow."

"Yea, I'm ready." She got off the hospital bed and grabbed her coat.

"James?"

"Yes Johnathan." Johnathan needed to tell Cece what was going on.

"Would it be OK if I took her home?" James looked from Cece to Johnathan. He pointed to Cece and said that it was up to her. She looked to Johnathan then to James and nodded.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3

_**Night on the Beach **_

* * *

That ride home from the hospital seemed to take forever. Cece later figured out that they weren't going home.

"Where are you taking me Johnathan?" she asked. He told her that they were almost there and not to worry. She kind of knew where she was at, but it was hard to tell at this time of night.

"Don't be afraid, okay?"

"How can I not be afraid? I don't know you that well and I don't live down here to exactly know where you're taking me." Suddenly the car stopped. Johnathan grabbed a blanket from the backseat of the car, got out of the driver's seat, and went to go open Cece's door. She really wanted to lock it before he could open it, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. He reached her side and opened the door. As he extended out his hand, Cece took it with a little curiosity. Johnathan helped her out of the car and closed it when she was fully out. Cece then heard the sound of the ocean. She finally knew where she was at.

"I told you that you shouldn't be afraid." Johnathan looked at Cece who still had a worried look on her face. "Follow me and stay close." Cece held onto Johnathan's hand walking with him towards the beach.

"So, why did you bring me here?" she asked Johnathan. That was the only thing on her mind. She wanted answers and hopefully she was going to get them. He stopped and let go of her hand so that he could lay the blanket down on the sand. She sat down looking out to the sea. Johnathan, of course took a seat right next to her also looking out to the sea.

"The reason why I brought you here is so that we can talk and answer questions that you might have," he took a deep breath, "there are some that I can answer for you and others that are just going to have to wait."

"So, the questions about today are probably ones that I should save for later and those are the only ones that I really have to ask." She looks at him as he looked out into the sea. He turned his head and looked at her.

"So, there are no questions that you want to ask? Well, at least we have a beautiful sunset to watch." Johnathan was right. The sunset was beautiful. It was the second most beautiful thing that she has seen. Nothing would beat the beauty that Johnathan has.

As time went by, the sun almost gone, Cece started to get cold. Johnathan could tell that she was shivering and offered her his jacket. She took it and hugged it close to her body. Johnathan wanted to warm her up, but he knew that he would only make her colder. Oh, how he wanted to touch her without scaring her. This time she could probably tell he was cold to the touch.

"Are you ready to go home?" He didn't want her to freeze to death. Cece shook her head.

"I want to stay just a little bit longer. There would be plenty more chances for seeing the sunset, but this moment right here I just don't want it to end." Johnathan looked at her a little confused.

"What do you mean?" Cece just giggled and blushed as she leaned in closer to Johnathan.

"Just being here with you Johnathan, I don't know, it just feels right to be here with you. Just watching the sunset together, I can't help but feel that…" All of a sudden, he kissed her. She couldn't help but to kiss him back. Then she started to get a little dizzy. As she pulled back she was trying to keep herself steady.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I should take you home now." Cece nodded. She was starting to get sick. As she and Johnathan got off the blanket, he wrapped it around her, picked her up, and carried her to his car. Cece was starting to feel a little bit better as they arrived at her house.

The lights were still on. She guessed that James was still up probably worried sick about her. Johnathan walked her to the front of her house and told her that she could keep his jacket for a while. Cece smiled and thanked him for the night. As soon as she walked in the house her dad was yelling at her.

"Cecilia Rose Santos, where have you been? I've been worried about you. I called Ben and he said that you and Johnathan were still out. He should have brought you straight home." Cece knew that she was in trouble when either of her parents said her full name.

"Calm down, he just took me to the beach and we watched the sunset. He just did that so that I could relax. I'm home and I'm safe. All I want to do now is just lie down and go to sleep because I'm a little dizzy." By the look on James' face he just wanted to go off on her.

"Fine, but when you get up tomorrow you and I need to have a talk." Cece nodded her head as she headed upstairs. Once she got into her room she wondered if Johnathan was out on his balcony. She wanted to go find out, but she was way to dizzy. Knowing that she wasn't going to school anytime soon, she just lied on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Just as soon as Johnathan walked into his own house it seemed quite until he heard Ben yelling at him from the kitchen.

"Johnathan, get your ass in here right now."

I'm dead, Johnathan thought, maybe taking her out to relax wasn't a good idea after all. He walked into the kitchen where his family was waiting for him. "Yes Ben?"

"Where were you?"

"I was out with Cece. I took her to the beach so she could relax and get today's events off her mind." He then looked at Alice. "Was I about to do something to her Alice?"

"I saw that you decided to tell her about us, a lot of things about us. So, did you? He shook he's head no.

"I was thinking about it yes, but she didn't really seem to have that going through her mind. Really I don't even know what is going through her mind." They were all shocked.

"Dude, are you serious?" asked Jesse.

"I wouldn't be making it up Jesse. I can't and I just don't understand why."

"Why don't we invite James and Cece over tomorrow night for dinner? That way we can talk to her to see if anything else seems out of the ordinary. Ben looked at all of them as they nodded in agreement. "OK then, its settled."

With that Jonathan went upstairs into his room. Will this work? Would my so called siblings be able to use their powers against her, he thought as he sat at his desk in his room. He took out a piece a paper and started drawing not knowing exactly what he was drawing. In fact he just let his mind wander and draw whatever his hand felt like drawing.

A couple of minutes into his drawing he realized it was Cece that he was drawing. It showed the very interesting details of her face: the high cheek bones, her dimples when she smiled, the little freckles across her nose, the smoothness of her lips and most of all the depth of her eyes. The same eyes that he couldn't help but to love as the would change from blue to green or even blue to gray.

He smiled at the drawing that he had made of her hoping it wouldn't seem a little awkward that he's drawing her, but he didn't care. Closing his eyes he laid on his bed hoping that the next day would go smoothly.

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_The Next Day

* * *

  
_**

_Tuesday September 27, 2008  
11:30 am_

_Dear Diary,  
How many people can say that they almost got hit by a car? Well I guess a lot of people, but how many people can say that a super, HOT guy saved them from almost being hit by a car? Not that many. What a crazy day, what a crazy night. I think that I shouldn't have made a move on him, but hey it's not like he freaked out and pushed me away. There's just something about him that makes me want him even more. It's maybe the secrets that he has. The secrets that he wanted to tell me. He wants to tell me so bad. I can see it in his eyes. I think I really should have asked him what I really wanted to ask. Then maybe my suspicions would leave me. Before I forget, there was also another dream that came upon me. It wasn't the same as the last dream I had, but it was a boy that I used to know when I lived over here. I think his name is Josiah. I called him Jojo. He lived in the in the mountains. I used to go over to his house and we would play and play till the sun came down. It was just him and his father. His parents were in a car accident. His father lost his nerves in his legs while his mother lost her life. I can remember that night now. He had to stay over at my house. That night he cried. I told him that things will be ok and that I will never leave him. That was untill I moved. I gave him a wolf charm. Told him that I would be the alpha wolf and watch out for him. Like a mother protecting her cub. I wonder if he still has it._

Cece closed her diary and thought again about the events that happened yesterday and her new dream. She sat outside on the balcony looking out into the sea, remembering what happened that night instead of that day. She wished that she could have gone to school just to see him again, to be in his arms again. She smiled at that thought. She knew that she had fallen in love, but was it with Johnathan or Josiah.

"Cece! Come down here please. There's someone down here that I want you to met." James called out to her. He knew that maybe it was time to cheer her up with an old friend.

She sighed as she got up and closed the doors to the balcony. It better not be another reporter friend of his, she thought. She placed her diary under the pillow and headed downstairs. There were two people standing next to her dad. One was a man in a wheelchair and the other was a boy.

"Hey Cece, it's been a while huh?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Jo...Josiah?" He grinned.

"Yea silly. It's me," he said as he walked over to her and hugged her tight. Once he let go of her she took a better look at him. He was tall, but not as tall as Johnathan. His hair was like a honey blond, his eyes was hazel. That's what she remembered the most about him. His beautiful eyes.

"It's been forever since I've seen you! Oh, and you too Mr. Sweeting."

Christian Sweeting is a very older version of Josiah. The only difference was their hair. Christian's was dark black compared to Josiah's honey blond hair. Josiah indeed have his mother's hair.

"It's very nice for you to come back and live with your father Cece. I Know that he missed you as much as Josiah and I have missed you." He smiled lightly.

His smiles were always warm and kind, thought Cece, it must have been hard for Jojo and him without the aid of a mother. "Well, I'm very happy to be back here. I never thought that I'd see you two again." She hugged Josiah tight. The only thing that Josiah could do was hug her even tighter. She didn't know that he has loved her ever since that day she had given him that wolf charm.

"Once James called us to let us know you where here we of course had to see you. It's been many years since we have seen you." Cece left an arm around Josiah and he did the same. "Our visit is a little short because of what had happened, so Josiah we should be heading back home."

"Awww man. Dad, I want to stay a little bit longer." Josiah liked to whine from time to time if he did not get his way.

"It's fine Jojo. I do need to rest. I'm still a little drowsy from you know."

"Okay. Oh, and I hope you enjoy your welcome home present. I fixed up pretty well for you." He gave her one last big hug before saying their goodbyes and rolling Christian out to Josiah's car. There was a red pickup truck in their driveway. She couldn't believe that they have gotten her a new truck. Now, she didn't need to get a ride from Johnathan, but then again, she didn't mind getting a ride from him.

Cece closed the door behind them as they left. "It was great to see those two again and the present, wow. Thanks dad." Cece gave her dad a quick hug before heading back upstairs into her room.

The phone started to ring. After the second ring she heard James pick it up. She wasn't going to listen to his conversation until she heard him same Ben's name. "Oh, hi Ben." Short pause. "She's well rested right now and is doing great." Another pause. "Dinner at your house tonight?" A longer pause. "Well, I don't really know Ben. Shouldn't she stay low for a little bit longer. I just don't want her out and about that much." She heard James sigh. "Well, since you are inviting us both then I wouldn't mind." A chuckle from James. "We'll see you tonight then. Bye Ben."

"Cece, we are going to be having dinner at the Young's!" He yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Be ready by 8:30!"

"Okay dad!" She yelled back. Her face lit up. Dinner at the Young's is going to be fun. I finally get to meet the whole family and I do hope that they like me. It really didn't seem to me that they did, she started to worry. One thing that she seemed to do a lot since she left her mom back home. She worried about the little things.

* * *

She's so much beautiful that I remember her. The images of Cece from when he remembered her from back then and now kept flowing into Josiah's mind. The ride back to his house was kind of silent. All he could think about was Cece. The times that he had spent with her, when his mother had died, and all of the adventures that they have had together.

Without her, he felt lost. He couldn't talk to his father because well he always told him that he needed him to be strong. His father needed him a lot. As he grew, his father and him had made a strong bond.

The ride home wasn't that long. It never seems long as when you leave. He parked the car in front of their house and helped his dad out. His father wheeled himself into the house, thanks to the ramp that he had made three years ago. He was good with his hands, and had taught himself how to build and fix things. For a person his age, he had a lot of responsibility on his hands. Taking care of his father was one thing, but fixing the car, fixing their shed, building a ramp for his father, and all the other little problems in the house.

He went into his room as Christian was telling him that he was going to make something small for dinner. There was no way that he would be up for anything to eat. He laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The glow-in the dark stars and moon stickers that he had put up a few years back was all that he saw. He remembered telling Cece that he had wanted to paint his whole room black and put tons of glow in the dark stickers everywhere, making the room like a big galaxy. She had laughed at that idea of course, but she had agreed that she would have helped him.

He turned to his side and looked at the two pictures set on his desk. One was a picture of his mother. She had long honey blond hair. He did indeed get that from his mother. He had wished that he had gotten her eyes. Her blue green eyes. He thought that was a reason why he liked Cece a lot. She may have blue eyes, but when they turned that shade of green, it was close to his mother's .

The second picture was of himself and Cece in a mud puddle. On the occasional rain showers that they get from time to time, that was there favorite thing to do. They made mud pies or they would throw mud at each other. Only way of cleaning off all that mud was when he got the hose and hosed off each other. He smiled at thinking about that last time in the mud. How he wanted to just be that little kid again. That same little kid that had two parents instead of one.

There was a soft knock on the door. It was Christian. "Josiah, dinner's ready if you'd like to eat."

"I'll be right out." He really didn't feel like eating. His feelings for her were going to be tested. He had heard that she was spending time with her next door neighbor Johnathan. If the legends that he had heard from the old tales were true. Cece could be in a lot of danger and there was no way that he was going to let anything happen to her.

* * *


End file.
